


Shy

by Naminewitch



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Teasing, stella nox fleuret as youngest nox fleuret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: AU. Prince of Lucis was shy. But only one person can bring that side out.





	Shy

Noctis Lucis Caelum, future king of Lucis was many things. Brave. Sometimes lazy, perhaps a bit reckless. Ready to protect his friends and kingdom. 

But there was one side of Noctis that only his father knew of, and - maybe - his friends too. 

Noct was shy.

When he was young and in presence of unknown people he was shy to speak to them. But as Noctis grew up, that side hid deep inside him and wasn't coming out much.

 

And only one person could bring that side out.

 

And that person was Stella Nox Fleuret.

Every time Noctis saw youngest Nox Fleuret, his hands got sweaty, butterflies flew in his stomach and he couldn't say sentence without stuttering. He felt like he was fool in love. 

Well, it wasn't that far from the truth.  Noctis really liked Stella more than a friend, he just didn't know how to tell her this.

And now situation repeated again.  Noctis, his friends, King Regis, Clarus, Cor and few members of Kingsglave including Nyx attended ball organized by some noble, whose name, Noct didn't bother remembering. The Nox Fleurets were here too and the moment prince noticed Stella in crowd, he felt the same sensation every time he thought of her or was in her presence. 

But this time Noctis wasn’t going to let his shyness to stop him. He was going to ask Stella to dance with him.

And maybe confess as well.

Prince took deep breath to calm his nerves before exhaling slowly and approaching youngest Nox Fleuret.

“Good evening, Stella,” Blonde turned to face him, and as he met Stella’s gaze, he felt blush dust his cheeks and Noct hoped she didn’t notice.

“Good evening to you too, Noctis,” Stella smiled and prince felt his stomach twist. “How have you been?”

“Good. Yourself?”  

“Same,” she replied placing her hands behind her back.

“I see," he nodded and tried to calm his heartbeat.  Noctis heard as music changed and couples began joining dance floor. Now was his chance.

“I… um, wanted to ask if you want to dance with me?” Noct asked and cursed mentally at his stuttering.

“Gladly,” Stella took his hand.

They joined other pairs on the dance floor. Noctis placed his hands on blonde’s waist, while she placed hers on his shoulders. Prince took the lead.

The dance ended too quickly to his liking. Noctis was so lost in Stella’s eyes that he didn’t notice the change of song. She stopped and he had to let go.

For the rest of ball, he and Stella talked about many things, shared stories about situations  that happened to them while they haven’t seen each other.

After they shared a laugh after last story, Noct decided it was time to try.

“Listen, Stella,” she looked at him and he blushed nth time this evening, “I wanted to tell you something…”

Just he was about to continue, the maid approached them.

“I’m sorry to interrupt Your Highnesses,” she bowed slightly, “But it’s time for princess to depart. King Ravus and Princess Lunafreya await.”

Stella turned to him with an apologizing smile.

“I’m sorry, Noctis, “she said as maid left them to give time to say goodbye.” But I must go.”

Out of corner of his eye, prince noticed, his party began to prepare leave as well and are waiting for him.

“That’s alright,” he said, trying not to show his disappointment. “I must go as well. We’ll finish this conversation another time. Tell Luna and Ravus I said hi.”

Stella smiled. “Will do.”

And before he could understand what happened, in blink of eye, blonde kissed his cheek. The blush that subsided not long ago, returned full force.

“Thank you for your company tonight, Noctis. I enjoyed our conversation. Hope we see each other again, soon.”

“Y-your welcome, Stella.” And it seems his shyness returned as well. Noct hoped she didn’t notice his stuttering. “I hope so too. See you next time.”  

“Yeah. See you.” And she left, with the maid escorting blonde to her siblings.

As Noctis watched her leave with a smile, he heard snickers behind his back. He turned around and saw Gladio, Prompto and Nyx trying not to laugh too loud, so they wouldn’t attract attention. Ignis had amused smile on his face.

 _Damn! They saw my conversation with Stella. The last moments, anyway. And that means they saw the kiss. Oh, Six what I’m gonna do? They are never going to live this down._ Noctis thought, as he realized what amused his friends so greatly.

“I never thought I see the day when the Crown Prince of Lucis would blush. Because of girl no less.” Glaive said between laughs. Noct gave him a hard look but Nyx wasn’t affected, and just continued snickering.

“Me too. Hey, Prom take a pic.”

“On it,” Prompto took out the camera he was carrying with him everywhere, and snapped a picture of prince’s blushing face.

“Hey!” he protested covering his face from the flash with his arms. But it was too late. The photo was taken and once they saw the picture Gladio and Prompto laughed harder.

Ignis decided to intervene.

“As much I would like to tease His Highness a little more, it’s late, and we must depart for Citadel.”

Noctis breathed a sigh of relief as they exited the house, expressed gratitude to the host, bid him farewell, entered the car and drove for Citadel.

He was spared from teasing for the time being. Thank the world for small mercies.

As for his confession for Stella, Noctis decided he will do it next time he sees her.

Without his shyness getting in the way. 


End file.
